You Used Me
by Panda Twins
Summary: Lucy used to have a boyfriend but when he broke up with her, he told her his whole plan of using her but now, Lucy's a famous singer and she meets him again after her concert... with the girl he is dating... Lucy x OC for Hergienne-chii. Sorry for the LONG delay. Requested to be re-written by Erin-chan. Slight horror.


**_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro-san does. I own the plot and my OCs. I don't own the songs Lucy will be/is singing, the ones who originally sang them do. I'm only typing the disclaimer once in this whole story. Oh yeah,_****_ FLAMES AND CRITICISMS_****_ ARE _****_NOT ALLOWED_****_ HERE. -.-_**

* * *

_"Lucy...""Hai?" (Yes?) "We're over""Eh? Naze desu ka?" (Eh? Why?) "I never loved you, I simply used you to get the girl I really love jealous and now, I'm dating her, so I don't need you anymore." "Hai... Wakarimashita." (I... Understand.) "Gomennasai. Sayoonara." (Sorry. Bye.) "...Bye..."_

_ PRESENT TIME _

LUCY'S P.O.V.

Well, that all happened 2 years ago... Anyway, I shouldn't be thinking about him or the whole break-up thing... It's annoying to be honest. I heard from Natsu - who is dating Lisanna - ( A/N : Sorry NaLu lovers. ) that he and his 'true love' are still dating. Here I am in The Diamante Stadium (The Diamond Stadium) at Italy, getting ready for my concert. I am currently wearing a pink sleeveless, knee-length dress. The skirt-like part of the dress - waist to knee - is puffy, so it's comfortable. "It's time!" "K!" Well, time for my concert. When I arrived on the stage the whole stadium was filled! "HELLO, EVERYBODY! THANKS FOR COMING HERE TONIGHT!" I screamed. I got so much loud cheers and screams as replies that I nearly got deaf! "O TO THE K, TONIGHT I AM GOING TO SING 2 SONGS STARTING WITH HMMM... BATTLEFIELD!". I got cheers again.

The music started to play so I started to sing when I got my cue

( Battlefield by Jordin Sparks )

Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute it's love

And suddenly it's like a battle-field

One word turns into a war

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you don't

I'm not here without a shield

Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

Why does love always feel like..

Can't swallow our pride,

Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm

If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

I guess you better go and get your...

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)

And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright

Cause baby we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like..

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

Why does love always feel like...

Why does love always feel like...

A battlefield, a battlefield..

I never meant

to start a war

Don't even know

What we're fighting for

I never meant

to start a war

Don't even know

What we're fighting for

I got cheers all over again... "NOW, FOR MY SECOND SONG... BECAUSE OF YOU!" this time I got cheers AND some people - fans - were shouting out things like, "That jerk doesn't deserve you!" and "He's a total ass for leaving you!". See? I love them and they love me. They encourage me to do what I love. They support me. Being a popular singer sure has its advantages.

( Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson )

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

"NIGHT, EVERYONE AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO MY CONCERT!" cheers and applause are heard throughout the whole stadium and possibly even further.

_ TIME SKIP : AFTER THE CONCERT, AT THE BACK STAGE _

I was signing whatever my fans gave me like a shirt or a bag or a notebook, anything!

+ 10 MINUTES +

(A/N: Remember, they're in Italy. They speak Italian except for Lucy and her ex-boyfriend. Her ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend speak a bit of english.)

My entire right arm is tired and my hand is aching. Oh well, two more people to go. "OMG! I just love you and your song! I am such a big fan!" the girl screamed, loudly. I had to act nice and polite. Seems like her boyfriend - I guess they're dating since they've been together since a while ago - is bored. "Thanks! What's your name?" I asked smiling. "My name is Katherine and this is my boyfriend Blaze!" she exclaimed but wait... Blaze... That's my ex-boyfriend's name. As 'Blaze' turned around and saw me smirking at him, his eyes widened in pure disbelief and was that... pain? Nah, what am I thinking? Him? In pain? Pure disbelief? Fine with me! But pain? Impossible! "Lu-Luce?" I quickly signed her notebook and politely asked, "I was thinking, would you like to have dinner with me at my mansion?" while smiling although in the inside I was still broken and her name is "Katherine" psshhht! What a stupid name! ( A/N : It's actually a cute name but still, I am sorry for those who are named Katherine. Don't mind any of these insults for those insults are for my OC Katherine not you. ) Catherine then squealed like a little girl while repeatedly saying "YES! YES! YES! I AM SOO HONORED TO DO SO!" while Honey Blaze just kept on staring at me from shock to a blank/emotionless face. I told my bodyguards to get me my limo and so they did. When we went in the limo. Katherine kept on fangirling which is starting to get very irritating. I was about to yell at her to shut up but, lucky for her, my driver told us that we already arrived to our destination, my mansion.

_ BLAZE'S P.O.V. _

I can't believe it... Lucy is back and she looks like she's going to yell at the Kit Kat any moment now... I felt myself smile a bit. When Lucy looked at me, she blushed. Looks like she still has a teeny weeny crush on me but whatever all I know is that I'm going to get her back either the easy way or the hard way. When the whore (My OC, Katherine.) saw Luce blush at my smile she got mad and rudely said "Can we go inside now?" tch... such a nuisance she is...

_ KATHERINE'S P.O.V. _

Blondie then led us into her mansion and let us in her room but, I politely declined while Blaze approved. Tch, annoying bastard, he better not ruin my plan and so Blondie and Blaze the Bastard went in to Blondie's room while I searched for the one I've been looking for. I smirked. This is going to be much more easier than I thought with me in Blondie's mansion.

_ AUTHOR'S P.O.V. _

Okay... I'll go to 'Katherine' later but now, we are going to Blaze and Lucy in Lucy's room... :)

"Luce..." Blaze tried to start a peaceful conversation but, failed. "What?!" answered Lucy, coldly. "I-I-I'm sorry..." Blaze said while looking down on the ground. "Tch! You're probably just sorry to me now because I'm famous right?! And soon you'll break up with Katherine and ask me out, right?!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes narrowing - glaring - towards Blaze. Blaze sighed and casted a spell that made Lucy's room sound proof then he locked the door. "No! I...was threatened... that you would be killed if I didn't break up with you, so I broke up with you and now you're safe... And Katherine isn't really who you think she is..." Blaze explained. "Oh? Then who is 'Katherine'"? Lucy asked rather curious about who 'Katherine truly is'. "Katherine is...

_ BLAZE'S P.O.V. _

"Katherine is..." as I was about to say who the hag really is the doors flew open and there stood the demon herself, Whore-baka, I mean Katherine. "Blaze-kun~" annoying slut..."What is it, Kit Kat?" Lucy smirked while I remained emotionless. Katherine looked like a tomato. "Blaze-kun! We are going home, right now, right this instant!" Geez...what a kill joy. "You aren't my mom. Hell, my mom is even better than you." then Luce spoke up, "Good bye you two~ See you at my concert tomorrow~" She said happily. I was about to say something when I was teleported to my home while The Bitch? No where to be found. I smiled. Luce put a V.I.P. ticket for her concert in my pocket. I fell on my bed. "Night Luce..."I murmured then fell asleep.

KATHERINE'S P.O.V.

Urg! That ass! (Blaze) How dare he ruin my mission AND humiliate me in front of Blondie. Tch. She dropped a ticket to her concert in my purse. Bitch (Lucy) is so fricking ugly! (A/N: o.o no she isn't, you're the hag in this fanfic. OC.) I fell asleep on my bed feeling pissed.

NEXT DAY

~AT THE CONCERT~

LUCY'S P.O.V.

Okay...Stadium is filled again and I see the Blaze and the corn. "KONBANWA, MINNA~!" cheers could be heard all over the stadium. "I WILL SING 3 SONGS FOR TONIGHT!" cheers and claps. "I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING NEW SO IT ISN'T ABOUT HEARTBREAKS" I smiled while they just cheered even more.

"MY FIRST SONG IS DANGEROUS" cheers enrupted.

"Don't know anything about you

So close, just a touch away

Your love hits me like no other

They say I'm a true believer

I know that something's taking over now

I wanna run but I don't know how

You've just crossed my border now

Just to kiss away

Gimme a break, I'm melting away

You're so dangerous

Or is it too late?

Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control 'cause you want it all

You're so dangerous

My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your lies

Dangerous

Dangerous

Don't you push it to the limit

'Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch

No doubt, I wanna be your lover

They say, just a pretender

I know something's taking over now

I wanna run but I don't know how

You've just crossed my border now

We're standing face to face

Gimme a break, I'm melting away

You're so dangerous

Or is it too late?

Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control 'cause you want it all

You're so dangerous

My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your lies

Dangerous, dangerous

I'm out of control 'cause you want it all

You're so dangerous

My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your lies

Dangerous"

"YEAH! GO LUCY-CHAN! YOU ROCK!" millions of fans screamed. 'Wow... This stadium is huge.' I thought as I smiled at my fans who I consider my friends.

"MY SECOND SONG IS...CANNIBAL!" Cheers.

"Rah! [2x]

I-i-i have a heart I swear I do

But just not baby when it comes to you

I get so hungry when you say you love me (hush)

If you know what's good for you

I think you're hot I think you're cool

You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school

But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus

Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

[CHORUS]

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

That's when the hunger really hits me

Your little heart goes pitter patter

I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner

Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

[CHORUS]

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Ohohwoahohwoah [8x]

I am cannibal

I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I am cannibal

I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you

(Hahaha)

I warned you

(Rah!)"

"AND MY LAST SONG... HEART ATTACK!" Again, cheers.

"Putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play him like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Brings more trouble than it all is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I'll take off and run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack - tack

Oh I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack"

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY, GOOD NIGHT!"

As I went down the staircase that lead to the backstage I smiled. I can still hear all of their cheers and claps. Once I reached the backstage, I directly headed into my limo and told my driver to get me home. When he didn't answer, I looked at him and I gasped in pure horror, the driver's dead. His head was on the passenger seat next to the driver seat while his body was cold and pale. The facial expression on his face from his detached head was of pure shock with a mix of pain and fear. "Enjoyed your concert, Lu-chan?" I turned around and found -


End file.
